Where Do We Go From Here?
by PaulySheck
Summary: What is Brittany S. Pierce going to do now that schools back on and the love of her life isn't there for her anymore. Read along, as she tries to fight for the only love she's ever known. A story full of ups and downs with twists and turns you would not expect. PLEASE DON'T LET CHAPTER TWO GET TO YOU...I PROMISE YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED LATER! and feel free to give me reviews :)
1. Chapter 1: Gone

Brittany leans forward to rest her head on her hand. Letting out a long sigh, she closes her eyes and imagines her face.

Skin a copper tone, eyes a dark brown, her lips painted a luscious ruby red, and her long wavy black locks falling past her shoulders. Why hadn't she called? It had been an entire week and still no word from her, not even a quick goodnight before they both shut their eyes and fell into deep slumber. She was half way across the country. She was probably sitting in her dorm, writing a paper about nothing in particular yet she couldn't take five minutes to call the one who misses her...the one who loves her.

"Brittany...Brittany..."

Brittany shot up into an upright position, trying to keep focus on . She wipes the drool from the side of her mouth and raises from her seat.

"Are you okay Britt?" asks Blaine.

"Yeah sorry I was day dreaming about Lord Tubbington and his drug problem".

As Brittany made her way to the front of the choir room, she tried not to look so upset. It was the first year she would be without her best friend, her love, her soulmate. She stood in silence for a minute, just to push back any tears that may have formed in her eyes.

"I'm going to sing a little song that my best friend and I used to sing to each other this summer while driving around to find out where Lord Tubbington was hiding".

Brittany took a moment to take a deep breath and began singing Katy Perry's hit, Teenage Dream. She smiled through all the pain and heartache she was feeling until one specific lyric made her breakdown and cry.

"I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece...I'm complete"

She fell to her knees and wouldn't stop crying. Everyone was running to her side to try and ask her what was wrong but no one was getting anything out of her. picked her up off of the floor and brought her into his office. All the others slowly left the choir room as Brittany was pulled away in tears.

sat Brittany down on the chair in front of his desk. She looked depressed, like she hadn't slept in days. What was wrong with this poor girl? Usually so energetic and full of life, now so limp and torn apart from the inside out.

"Brittany...what's going on in that little head of yours? You can talk to me about anything, you know that" says from across the desk.

Brittany just continues to cry, looking down at her phone and not speaking a word.

"Brittany...I need to know what's wrong. This isn't like you. Is it Santana?"

Brittany stops weaping for a moment and looks up at , she nods her head.

"Did you two break up?"

Brittany opens her mouth for the first time since she began to cry.

"No...she hasn't called or answered any of my texts in a week".

"Well maybe she's just busy with school and cheerleading practice, I'm sure you'll hear from her soon".

"Thanks ".

Brittany gets up from the chair and starts walking out the door.

"Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"

She nods her head and walks out of 's office, leaving him there with a look of bewilderment on his face as she walks away and the tears begin to fall down her cheek yet again. She makes her way to her locker, opening it slowly, to see the pictures of Santana posted inside. Taking one of them down, she gently kisses it and smiles. At that moment in time she wished Rory Flanagan was still around, and that he actually was a leprechaun, just so she could wish for the beautiful Santana Lopez to return to Lima. She placed the picture back into her locker and slammed the locker shut, letting out a unusual scream. That's when it hit her, maybe it was time to take matters into her own hands. Maybe it was time to surprise the girl she loved with a visit she'd never forget.


	2. Chapter 2: The Visit

Brittany managed to sell a bunch of things she didn't want in her room in the last two weeks since her breakdown in order to save enough money to fly out and see her best friend and lover. She packed enough clothes to last her a whole week in Louisville, TX. Little did she know her trip wouldn't last that long, not once she would be able to see for herself how the love of her life had moved on to what seems like greater things in Brittany's eyes.

The plane lands on the ground with a huge thud, bringing a smile to Brittany's face. She knew in a matter of hours she would be reunited with the only person who seemed to matter in her life at this very time. She arrived in good ol' Southern Texas in the wee hours of the mourn, knowing she'd probably have to wait around the dorms for Santana to get out of class and cheer practice but she was fine with that. She hopped in the nearest taxi waiting outside of the airport.

"Louisville University please" she says with a grin on her face.

The cab sped off and before she knew it the cab was pulling up to the front of the dorms. She paid the fare, grabbed her suitcase, and off she went to find Santana. Approaching the front desk with a smile on her face, Brittany placed her suitcase by her side.

"Do you know if Santana Lopez is up in her room?"

"Is she expecting you?"

"No it's a surprise, so shh, don't tell her", she giggles to herself.

"Well I'm sorry I can't just let you inside the building, I'll try calling up to see if she's there. If you want to take a seat in the lounge over there, I'll come and update you once I call".

"No problem...I'll be right over there", pointing to the leather couch in the lounge.

Brittany grabbed her bag and walked over to the couch. Plopping down and exhaling a lot of breath, she waited for the front desk receptionist to come over and give her the update. She waited, and waited, and waited some more. Still no update and still no sight of Santana.

From across the lounge Brittany yells, "Still no sign huh?!"

"No sorry, no answer...do you want to maybe try again tomorrow?"

"No thank you, I'll wait", she replies with a not so enthusiastic tone.

Ten hours go by and still no sign of her. What was she expected to do? She had no money for a hotel and nowhere to go. She slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, lying flat out on the leather couch. She fell asleep until about midnight, when she was awoken from her slumber by a familiar touch.

"Brittany...Brittany..." whispered Santana.

Darting up, she wrapped her arms around Santana and wouldn't let go. She wanted this so bad, to feel her arms around her again. To smell the scent of her hair, her armpits. This is where she needed to be to feel happy but something wasn't right about the way Santana returned the hug. It almost felt forced in a way, a way Brittany couldn't understand. Brittany finally let go, dropping her arms to her side.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I really needed to see you. I missed you...I love you so much".

"How did you even get here?!"

"I flew here on my magic unicorn".

Santana couldn't help but smile and giggle at that comment. Brittany smiled back.

"How long have you been waiting here?"

"All day...I fell asleep a few hours ago. I was exhausted".

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"Not really...just a muffin that kind of tasted like cardboard on the plane ride over".

"Let's get you something to eat".

Santana grabbed Brittany's suitcase and made her way towards the entrance to the dorms. Brittany lagged behind, staring at the beauty she had been missing right in front of her.

"Are you coming or not?"

Brittany shook her head out of the daze and caught up with Santana as they entered the dorms. Ascending up the elevator to the tenth floor was awkward. The whole time not a word was spoken from either of them. They got out the elevator and made their way to Santana's dorm, room 1014, the farthest west on that floor. Santana swiped her card through the slot and opened up the door, holding it for Brittany as she entered the somewhat spacious room. Looking around she couldn't find a single picture of them together, not even one of her. She chose to ignore that, thinking maybe they weren't allowed to have pictures on their walls until she saw a picture of Justin Bieber on her roommates side of the room.

"No pictures of us?...Of me?"

"Haven't got around to decorating my room yet, what do you feel like eating?"

"What ever is easiest".

Santana popped a couple of pieces of bread into the toaster. Brittany slowly made her way over to Santana's bed, lying down she could smell the familiar smell she had been longing for. Santana walked over, sitting on the chair next to the bed. Brittany motioned for her to come and lay next to her just as the toast popped.

"You better come eat this".

They both made their way back into the kitchen area of the dorm. Santana lathered the toast in PB & J, just the way Brittany loved her toast. The second the plate of toast was put in front of her she mowed it down like she hadn't eaten in days.

"So what made you want to come here and see me?"

"I told you...I missed you".

"Yeah but Brit Brit, you can't just show up unannounced like this. I have so much on my plate right now, there's no way I can take time out of my schedule to be entertaining you while you're down here. I'm not trying to be mean babe, I just have a lot going on right now".

Brittany slumped down in the chair and began to pout. Santana took the plate from in front of her and placed it in the sink.

"So where were you planning on staying the night?"

"I was hoping to stay longer than a night".

"How long?"

"A week maybe..."

"You'll have to cut it a little shorter then that. I'm actually going up to visit Rachel this weekend".

Brittany got up and marched over to her suitcase. She snatched it off of the ground and began to head for the door.

"Where are you going Brittany, it's almost midnight".

"Well you obviously don't want me around so I'll just leave you to it".

"I didn't say that, I just said I was busy the next couple of days".

Under her breath Brittany replied with a hasty, "Not busy enough to make a trip to see Rachel".

"Look, she invited me to a show she's performing in. It's a big deal for her and I promised I'd keep in touch".

"You promised me the same thing only I'm your girlfriend Santana...your girlfriend! And I haven't heard from you in weeks!"

"That's not true...I tried skyping you the other day".

"Yeah at two thirty in the afternoon when you know I'm still in school".

"I'll try harder I promise".

"Will you though? I look around here and I think, wow my girlfriend really has it all. A scholarship to University, a decent sized dorm room with a roommate who must be pretty awesome because she's got a Bieber poster on her wall. I see you gone from the dorm all day long, you are living the dream BUT I thought I was part of that dream Santana? I thought maybe for just a second you might miss me just as much as I miss you. I miss the little things you know...your laugh, your smile, the way you used to call me a genius all the time even when I knew I wasn't that smart. I thought maybe you'd care enough to know what's been going on in my life. How I was kicked off the Cheerios because I still can't get my grades high enough, how I lost my school presidency to THE Blaine Warbler. The one guy who I thought I might actually have a chance against because still no one really knows who he is, he's just that guy who wears pants that are a little short of the ankles. I came here today because I wanted to see your beautiful face, to be reminded that there is someone out there who loves me just as much as I love them but it seems maybe your love for me has grown old. It's just something on the list of things you lost when leaving Lima.

"Brittany you know that's not true".

"I don't know the truth anymore because I don't speak to you anymore. I don't get to walk down the hallway and see you everyday. I don't get to wrap my pinky around yours while listening to a Glee member serenade another with a love song. You're all the way down here and I'm all the way up there. It's hard not to miss you because I love you so much".

Santana sits in silence while Brittany, still holding her suitcase in her right hand, stands in front of the door. Brittany waits for her to say those three words she's been longing for her to say since she got there but Santana has nothing. Brittany grabs the door knob and turns it slowly.

"Brittany..."

"Yes..."

There is another moment of silence before Santana speaks.

"Have a good flight home. Call me when you land".

"Goodbye Santana".

Brittany opens the door letting it crash behind her, leaving Santana alone in the kitchen. Brittany flops to the floor right outside the dorm door and begins to cry. On the other side, Santana sits in sorrow as tears stream down her face. She didn't want this to happen but she needed Brittany to know while she was away continuing her education and growing up some more, she wasn't going to let love get in the way of her future. No matter how much she loved her...love just had to wait, for now.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Detour

As the cab drove away from the University, Brittany took in a deep breath placing her hand on the window.

"Goodbye Santana" she whispered.

Everything she ever built up inside for her came crashing down all at once. This is the exact opposite of what she wanted to happen when she decided to pack her bags and come here to visit Santana. Flashing back to the moment just before she left the door.

_"Brittany..." _

_"Yes..."_

__Those moments even if it was only about a twenty second silence, those moments felt like minutes. All she wanted for her to say was I love you and I'll see you when I can.

_"Have a good flight home. Call me when you land"._

__That's all she could say? What about the girl who loved just a bit more then she loved her before they finally came together? Brittany missed that girl, where did she go? The cab ride seemed like forever compared to the quick hop and a skip there earlier. When she finally arrived at the airport she couldn't wait to get the hell out of there. She paid the fare, grabbed the suitcase, and marched over to the Delta Airlines desk.

"So I was supposed to return in a week, looks like my visit's been cut short".

"Okay ma'am...give me just a few minutes and I'll have a new ticket printed out of you" replied the woman behind the desk.

Brittany waited in front of the desk, her eyes focused on the screen above. She was looking at all the flights flying out that early in the morning wondering if going somewhere else would help her keep her mind off things. Chicago...been there. LA...maybe?. Miami...too hot. Boston...can't understand the accent. New York...New York would be perfect. She may have a chance to run into her again, help Santana change her mind and realize their love was meant to be forever.

"Excuse me ma'am" said Brittany very politely.

"Yes dear..."

"Is there any way you could refund me on my ticket?"

"Well if that's what you want I'm sure I could manage".

"And how many available seats are on the New York flight departing in two hours?"

"Let me check here..."

The woman stared at the screen, clicking and typing extremely fast.

"We have three seats available on that flight".

"I'd like to take one of those if I can".

"It's going to be an extra two hundred dollars sweetie".

Brittany dug through her purse to find the emergency credit card. Her mother would kill her for doing this but in Brittany's mind this was an emergency. She needed to get to New York before Santana so she could plan a way in winning her back. The woman took the credit card and read the sticky note on the front before swiping it through.

"You know this says for emergency only".

"Ma'am this is an emergency. If I don't get to New York before Friday night, I could lose the one I love the most in the world".

The woman smiles and swipes the card through. She prints out the ticket and gets Brittany to sign on the dotted line. And off she went...grabbed her suitcase and without a second thought, makes her way through the crowds to the plane. Next stop...New York.


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Apple

Brittany text everyone in her phone asking for Rachel Berry's number. If she couldn't get her number she would have to use the emergency credit card again and she knew her mother wouldn't be pleased already. She sat on a bench outside JFK airport in the big city of New York, hoping someone would text her back. Finally a vibration came through her phone, sending a shock through her exhausted body. She looked down at her phone and it was a text from Santana, that read...

_Hey Brit Brit..I didn't hear from you this morning. Did you make it back okay?_

At least she knew Santana hadn't completely forgotten about her. She debated for a few minutes whether or not to text her back. Just so not to worry her, she texted her back.

_Safe and sound...thanks._

Brittany waited another twenty minutes before hopping into a cab and asking him to take her to the nearest hotel and the cheapest hotel he knew. The cab driver brought her to a run down motel called _Peace And Quiet, _a hilarious name for a motel located on the side of a busy road. Brittany grabbed her suitcase and walked into the motel. After paying for one night in the room, she grabbed the key and headed upstairs. The room smelt of Lysol disinfected wipes and lemons. She put her suitcase down and fell on top of the stiff bed. Almost immediately falling into a deep sleep.

The sun shined through the crack in the blinds, hitting Brittany's face and waking her up. She was shocked when she woke up, feeling around the bedside table for her phone. She had missed five phone calls and eight texts. All the phone calls came from her mother except for one from Santana. She could see she had a voicemail.

_You have one unheard message. First message. Hey Brit Brit it's Santana. Look your mom just called me and wanted to know where you were. She said you never came home yesterday. Where are you Brit? You told me you got home okay last night but you're obviously not home...call me please. End of message, to era-_

Brittany hung up the phone, surprised her mother never left a voicemail. She scrolled through the texts. Santana...Santana...Mom...Santana...Mom...Mom...Santana...Blaine. BLAINE! He probably texted her with Rachel's number. She quickly opened the message and sure enough Rachel Berry's new New York number was right in front of her. Saving it to her contacts, she quickly dialed the number. _Ring...ring...ring..._

"Come on pick up Rachel!"

"Hello..."

"Rachel?"

"This is she..."

"Rachel, it's Brittany".

"Brittany Pierce?"

"Yes..."

"Hey Brit! What's up?"

"Look I have a huge favour to ask of you".

"What is it?"

"I'm here in New York, stayed at some crappy motel last night BUT I know Santana is coming to stay with you this weekend...would it hurt if I came by today?"

"Sure! I'll text you the address. I gotta go though...my dance teacher is hounding us to get back into class. Text me later".

And with that Rachel hung up the phone, leaving Brittany a little happier with the whole day ahead of her. Brittany decided to read through the texts that Santana had sent her, just in case there was something important...maybe an apology of some sort for letting her leave without saying an actual goodbye. The first text read...

_Brit Brit...your mom just called me._

The second...

_Where are you?_

The third...

_Brit, your mom is really worried. Call me._

And the fourth...

_Look...I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean for things to work out the way they did. I'm just really busy with school and cheer practice, it would've been tough to make time for you. Call your mom for me please, she just wants to know your okay._

An apology, yes. An I love you, still no. Another vibration was sent through her phone. It was Rachel sending her the address of her apartment in Buschwick. She told Brittany to stop by anytime after four in the afternoon. Brittany looked at the time on her phone. It was noon. She climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. It was time for her to get ready and head over to Rachel's place. Saying those words to herself felt weird. She was never that close to Rachel but if she wanted help in winning Santana's love back, this was the best place to be. In a mere forty eight hours, Santana would be arriving exactly where Brittany was and there was no chance of Brittany leaving before she figured out what was going on between them. Brittany wasn't going to leave until she heard those three words. I...Love...You.


	5. Chapter 5: Rachel Berry's Big Plan

Brittany looks up at the building in front of her. She had arrived at THE Rachel Berry's loft in the Big Apple. She was somehow nervous to enter the building. She didn't know what she was doing here, all she knew is that she wanted Santana to love her again. She climbed the stairs to the third floor. Approaching the door that read 305 with caution. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Almost immediately the door was swung open to reveal a new look Rachel. Rachel wrapped her arms around Brittany and squeezed her tightly.

"It's so good to see you Brit!"

"It's good to see you too. You look great!"

"Thanks! I'm trying to expand my wardrobe, beyond my reindeer sweaters and what not".

"Well I think that's a great idea".

Rachel took Brittany's bag and placed it at the side of the loft. Brittany looked around carefully at the freshly painted walls. She saw Rachel's things but it wasn't her things that caught her eye, it was the familiar half sweater lying over a chair she recognized.

"Isn't that Kurt's sweater?"

"Yeah he moved here not long ago. I thought you knew?"

"No one ever tells me anything".

"So are you hungry? Thirsty? Tired?"

Brittany laughed before speaking.

"No I'm okay but thanks for offering".

Rachel gestured for Brittany to come sit next to her on the couch. Brittany walked over and plopped down next to Rachel.

"Can you believe it's been almost four months since I left McKinley?" said Rachel.

"It doesn't feel that long, how's NYADA?"

"It's amazing but also really scary. My dance teacher is a total bitch but she's starting to like me now".

"Have you heard from Finn?"

"No, but honestly...I'm okay with it. I understand he's trying to give me my space and I respect that".

Rachel stands up and walks to the fridge, grabbing two water bottles and bringing them back to the couch where they are sitting. She hands the one bottle to Brittany and she thanks her for it.

"So what about you? How are the walls of McKinley treating you this year?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah..."

"I was kicked off the Cheerios because I can't get my grades higher and Blaine beat me out for President so I'm going to go ahead and say so far not that great. I miss you guys. As much as I hated you in high school, I miss your voice".

"Aww thank you Brit! And sorry to hear you're not having a good year so far".

"Well here's hoping for a better year ahead".

Brittany raised her bottle of water and Rachel followed. They tapped their water bottles together and smiled.

"So what brought you to New York? Shouldn't you be in school trying to get those grades higher?"

"It's a long story but to make it short...I know Santana is coming here Friday night and I need your help with something".

"What's that?"

"I need you to help me make her fall in love with me again".

"Again? Brittany she loves you more than anything in the whole world".

"Then how come when I showed up in Louisville two days ago she had nothing to say to me except she was too busy and I had to leave?"

"She said that?!"

"I decided to pop by and surprise her. I waited a whole ten hours before she finally came back to the dorm rooms. Did you know her dorm room hasn't got a single picture of her and I in it? She made me toast and once I ate it I knew she wanted me gone".

"I'm sure that wasn't the case, she's probably busy".

"Rachel...she's coming to visit you in New York this weekend and she still hasn't come to visit me once. I'm supposed to be her girlfriend".

"Good point. Well it's okay, we'll figure something out. Maybe she's just scared to see you because she doesn't want to have to say goodbye again and again. It probably hurts too much".

Brittany goes silent for a minute then begins to ball her eyes out. As if she hasn't already cried enough in the last few weeks, now she was crying again...in front of Rachel Berry. Rachel moved in closer and wrapped her arms around Brittany. She rubbed her back and stroked her hair, letting her let out all the tears she needed to. Brittany slowly stopped crying and looked up at Rachel.

"Any ideas?" she vaguely giggled.

"Well I told her I would meet her at the airport. How about you go instead? That way she's forced to ride back with you. It'll give you two some time to talk. And when you get back to the apartment I'll make sure I'm gone".

"What about Kurt?"

"He's visiting Blaine".

"Oh okay...yeah that would be nice of you".

"No problem...now how about I take you for a walk? We'll go somewhere fun, take our minds off things".

"That would be nice".

And with that Rachel grabbed Brittany's hand and they headed out the door to explore the city. Brittany couldn't help but feel relieved. In less than twenty four hours from now she would get a chance to figure out why Santana let her leave without properly saying goodbye. She just hoped and prayed for the best...I mean that's all she could do right?


	6. Chapter 6: Her Eyes

Brittany woke up nice and early to make sure she looked perfect for her arrival. She showered, brushed her teeth, and let her hair down. She chose her best outfit, but of course she would...anything for the love of her life. Today was the day, the day she'd win her back. What she didn't know is Santana never stopped loving her, she just couldn't have a distraction around to take away from her future. Mama and Papa Lopez were counting on her to get an education and although her mother told her to follow her dreams and go to New York, she chose an education first.

Brittany came into the living room area of the loft and spun around for Rachel.

"You look amazing Brit".

"You think?"

"She's going to be so happy to see you".

"I hope so".

With that said, Brittany grabbed a spare key off Rachel, hugged her, and took off.

"Good Luck!" said Rachel as the door slammed shut.

The cab ride over to the airport had Brittany feeling mixed emotions. Pain, hunger, love, nerves, anything you could think of, that's how she was feeling at the time. As the cab pulled up to the pick up she could see her standing alone. She looked more beautiful then she had ever seen, wearing a red dress and black booties. The cab pulled up in front of her and Brittany was too stunned to get out of the car. Santana put her suitcase in the trunk and still hadn't realized it was Brittany in the cab, not Rachel. As Santana opened the door to the cab, she got the shock of a lifetime.

"Brittany?!"

"Hi..."

"What the hell are you doing in New York?!"

"I needed to see you again...I didn't like how things ended when I left Louisville".

The cab began to drive away.

"Babe...I'm so sorry for the things I said. I said some stupid things, I acted like you didn't matter to me but you do. I've been so distracted with school and cheer practice that I let the feelings I had for you drift away and I was wrong for doing so. I love you, I love you more than anyone in this whole world and I don't ever want to feel like I did when you left the other day. My heart hurt for days...I'm just so happy you're here".

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and held her so tight. Brittany let her head rest on Santana's shoulder and she began to cry tears of happiness.

"Are you crying?"

Brittany lifted her head up and smiled through the tears.

"I'm just so happy right now".

Brittany stared into Santana's eyes. All she could see was the love she was missing, that spark in her eye that made everyone stop and stare. Santana looked right back at her and saw the look of joy in Brittany's eyes, the joy she wished she could give her every time she looked at her.

"I was so afraid".

"Of what?"

"That when I got here you would say the same thing. When I closed your dorm room door as I left the other day, I broke down and cried. I thought what happened to the girl I used to know? The one who loved me more than I loved myself".

Santana grabbed Brittany's hands and held them between hers.

"I'm right here...and I'm not going nowhere".

"I love you Santana".

"I love you too Brit...forever and always".

Brittany gently touched Santana's cheeks with her fingers. Santana smiled from ear to ear.

"Your skin is so soft".

"Your hands are so warm".

Santana grabbed the back of Brittany's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. When their lips touched it sent a spark through both of them. Closing their eyes, they embraced and stayed embraced until the cab driver stopped the car.

"That'll be eighty".

Brittany comes out of the embrace to grab her wallet. Santana pulls out the cash ahead of her and hands it to the cab driver.

"Thank you".

"You two love birds have a good day".

They smiled and got out the cab. Brittany grabbed Santana's suitcase and Santana's hand in the other and walked them up to Rachel's loft. She couldn't have asked for a better morning. Now it was time to take advantage of an empty loft.


	7. Chapter 7: A Night To Never Forget

Rachel did a very good job keeping out of the loft for the night. It was all Brittany and Santana's tonight and the plans Brittany had for her were quite creative all things considered. Brittany carried two plates in her hand, the two plates had salad and breadsticks on them. Santana's eyes lit up when she saw the breadsticks.

"You made Breadsticks?!"

"Well not exactly...I bought them but it's the thought that counts".

They both begin laughing, and they continue to laugh and laugh. They hadn't laughed like this together in what seemed like so long. As they settled down they dug into their food. Each bite Santana took, Brittany watched her...she really thought it was endgame for them BUT she was wrong and boy was she happy she was. Santana looked over at Brittany and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you watching me eat?"

"I can't help it. As of just a day ago I thought we were done for good. I was so upset and so shook by the whole situation".

"Well I'm here now and so are you. Forever and always babe".

Those words put a huge smile on Brittany's face. After they were done eating their dinner, Brittany brought out dessert. Her and Rachel stayed up all night making cupcakes and chocolate covered strawberries. Brittany brought them out each a cupcake and a bunch of the strawberries. They made enough to feed an army of children.

"Did you make these?"

"Yes...this time I did, with the help of Rachel of course".

"Where is she by the way?"

"She told me she was doing late night rehearsal and then going out to some open mic with people from school".

"Oh very nice".

There was a long period of silence as they both tried to speak.

"I was..."

"I..."

They laughed.

"You first Brit".

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go meet her at the open mic. I'm fine with that. What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say I didn't care where Rachel was...I'm content being in here with you".

"I was hoping you'd say that".

They continued to catch up on what had happened in the last couple of months since they hadn't seen each other. Brittany talking about the last couple of months and how hard they have been on her and Santana talking about how busy school and cheer has been. They both reached for the last strawberry. Brittany snatched it out of Santana's hand.

"How about this?"

Brittany put the strawberry halfway in her mouth and leaned in towards Santana. Santana leaned in and they both bit down into the same strawberry, leaving their lips touching just the slightest little bit. They let their lips stay where they were as they stared into each other's eyes.

"What are you thinking right now?" asked Santana.

"I'm thinking I'm the luckiest girl in the whole wide world. What about you?"

"I'm thinking I want to stop and freeze time in this very moment".

"Too bad we couldn't do that".

Santana took Brittany's right hand and placed it over the left side of her chest as she took her own left hand and placed it on Brittany's cheek.

"Do you feel my heart beating?"

"It's beating really fast".

"It's because I'm nervous".

"Nervous about what?"

"You always make me nervous...but in a good way".

Brittany takes Santana's right hand and places it over the left side of her chest and does the same thing Santana did with her left hand.

"What's my heart like?"

"Boom boom...boom boom...boom boom. You've always been more calm than I am".

"I think it's you that calms me down".

They both keep their hands where they are and smile at each other. Brittany slowly leans back on the blanket and pillows she setup on the ground in the living room area. Santana follows right behind her.

"I've wanted this for so long" said Brittany.

"I've wanted YOU for so long. It's been too long".

Santana lifts herself up so she's hovering over Brittany. She takes a few moments to just stare at the beauty lying on the ground next to her. She leans over, kissing Brittany's neck over and over again. Brittany pulls her back down beside her. Entangling their arms together, the face each other and smile. This is right where they both want to be. No one in the world to distract them from each other, just them and their love. Santana leans in, touching noses they begin to giggle.

"I haven't felt this way in so long" said Santana.

"Neither have I".

"I want to be with you forever Brit. You're the love of my life, my soulmate, my rock, my everything. Every time I close my eyes at night I think of you and I hope that you're safe and tucked into bed".

"I couldn't imagine being with anyone else but you".

As they continue to stare into each other's eyes, Santana leans in yet again and begins kissing Brittany. Their lips don't separate, they just move together as one. No one in the world could pull them apart, not now. Brittany gets up and straddles her lover. She pins Santana's arms behind her head as she starts kissing her slowly down her body and back up to her neck. As she reaches her neck, Santana gets out of Brittany's tight grip and sits up. Brittany's legs now wrapped around Santana's waist as they continue to kiss. Santana stops for a minute.

"This is the moment I want to have a remote to pause life".

"Then let's pretend".

They both take each other's tops off and fall back down towards the pillows. Entangling themselves together again. They lay there skin to skin, chest to chest, face to face, not letting anything or anyone except themselves come to mind. They slowly fall asleep in each other's arms, never letting go. This was a night they'd never forget.


	8. Chapter 8: Karaoke

**THIS CHAPTER IS SIMILAR TO A SCENE IN THE LAST EPISODE "THE BREAKUP"**

"You were amazing Rachel" said Brittany smiling.

"Absolutely fantastic" followed Santana.

"Thanks girls...seriously, thanks for coming!" replied Rachel.

Rachel's performance in NYADA's fall mixer was amazing. She performed the crap out of all the songs she was featured in, but when did she not do an amazing job. The girls had sat in the front row being completely moved by every note sung in the show. It had been a while since they had heard Rachel's amazing vocal talent and it brought tears to their eyes, which was weird for them because they kind of hated her in high school.

"So what's the plan now?" asked Brittany.

Rachel grabbed both of their hands and marched them over to the rest of the students in the show.

"It's karaoke time!" yelled one of the students.

"CALLBACKS!" they all screamed.

"What's Callbacks?" asked Santana.

"It's a quaint little karaoke bar us NYADA students enjoy" said Rachel as they headed out the front doors of the auditorium.

They arrived outside Callbacks. A small but vibrant bar just down the streets from campus. The bar was packed with loud and obnoxious students from NYADA who were all waiting to get up and show off their vocal pipes.

"You should sing something" said Rachel as she jabbed her elbow into Santana's side playfully.

"Me? I don't think so".

"Come on! You're amazing!" replied Rachel.

"I wouldn't know what to sing".

"Sing something for me" said Brittany, smiling from ear to ear.

Santana took a long pause and looked into Brittany's eyes. She loved this girl and the best times telling her so were through music. Santana stood up and made her way to the piano guy. She grabbed the microphone and slowly put it to her mouth.

"Hi..."

A silence filled the crowd.

"My name's Santana Lopez and I'd love to sing a song to my girlfriend who's in the audience right now. This song is very special to me because it's the first song I sang to you when I knew I loved you more than anyone in the whole world. I love you Brittany S. Pierce".

A smile grew across Brittany's face and she leaned in to feel like she was that much closer to her. The piano player began playing "Songbird" as Santana put all her emotions into the song, bringing herself to tears by the end. Rachel looked over at Brittany and saw the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just the happiest person alive".

Santana slowly approached the table where the other girls were sitting.

"Was that okay?"

Brittany stood up and threw her arms around the woman she loved. She kissed her passionately as everyone around them began clapping. They slowly came out of the kiss laughing from the applause.

"I love you so much Santana Lopez".

"I love you too".

The girls continued to catch up, meet some of Rachel's classmates, and laugh the night away. As the night drew to an end, Santana watched Brittany in such a happy state. She had never seen her so happy and this made her feel so much better. Only three weeks ago, Santana sat in her dorm room alone listening to sappy love music, wondering if she had been a good girlfriend. Wondering if what her and Brittany had could make it through the ups and downs of being apart for so long. Tonight proved to her that love could last as long as both sides were willing to meet halfway.

"I don't want this night to end" said Santana, grabbing Brittany's hand and kissing it.

"Me neither".

Santana was flying back to Kentucky tomorrow morning and everything she had in this very moment made her not want to go. Sure, school was great, cheerleading was fantastic BUT there was no Brittany back in Kentucky. Erasing all the negative thoughts from her mind, Santana took in a deep breath and let the fun night continue on until the bar closed.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" asked Rachel.

"Ten in the morning".

Brittany looked down at her phone.

"It's two AM, we should probably get going".

They all gathered their things and headed out the door. In just a few hours from then Santana would have to say goodbye again. It hurt to think about it but she had to face the facts, it had to happen. Everyone in the whole world seemed to fall asleep easily that night except for her. She stayed up all night, thinking of how to say goodbye to Brittany without breaking down. They made it through last time (with one minor bump in the road) and they could make it again. They just had to keep believing in what they had and with that Santana's eyes slowly closed into a peaceful sleep, next to the most amazing girl in the world.


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye Again

Brittany woke up really early with about three hours of sleep under her belt. She had asked Rachel last night if she could make a big breakfast for them before they went to the airport and she said it was perfectly fine. She went into the kitchen and pulled out a few pans. She was going to make the only thing she knew how to make...pancakes. She tried to be as quiet as possible and let both Santana and Rachel sleep but it wasn't long before Santana was out, half asleep, wondering what was going on.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm making pancakes".

Santana smiled and went over to Brittany to give her a kiss. Brittany had finished the batch of pancakes so she gathered some plates and brought them over to the dining area.

"Can you go and wake Rachel for me? I made so many pancakes and promised her some last night".

"RACHEL! IT'S BREAKFAST TIME!"

"I meant go and get her from bed, not yell across the loft".

Brittany and Santana laughed as Rachel walked into the room with her hair half slept on.

"Smells good" said Rachel.

They all sat down and munched away on the pancakes. The entire time they were eating Brittany kept looking at the clock wishing that time would slow down but it wasn't.

"Well that was amazing babe but I have to get ready".

With that said, Santana got up and headed for the shower. Brittany and Rachel continued to sit at the table.

"Are you okay Brit?"

"I have to be. I can't let Santana see me upset, she's staying so strong herself that it wouldn't be fair to her".

Rachel grabbed Brittany's hand and held it.

"I'll say my goodbyes here, you two can have the cab ride and the actual airport to yourselves".

"Thanks Rachel...for everything. Really, you are a lot more awesome then I remember you being in high school. And still extremely talented".

Rachel blushed and stood up, motioning for Brittany to stand with her. She wrapped her arms around Brittany.

"I hope you had a good time".

They both went off to get ready themselves. Brittany just threw on some sweatpants and a hoodie as Rachel threw on a cute little outfit to wear to a rehearsal. Santana walked by in a towel as Brittany headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After Santana got dressed she followed Brittany to the bathroom to do the same.

"So when do we have to head out?" asked Brittany.

"In about twenty minutes...you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"I know this isn't ideal Brit Brit but were going to be okay, I promise".

They finished brushing their teeth and turned to look into each other's eyes. Brittany saw a frightened look in Santana's eyes where as Santana could only see the hurt and pain Brittany was holding back.

"You look scared".

"You know me with flying..."

That's not what Santana was afraid of though. She was scared about leaving because she was scared for the future of their relationship. School and cheer was getting super busy and it would be hard to come visit often. She didn't want to be one of those couples that held on to something they know wasn't working but she had to try, for Brittany's sake. She gathered her suitcase and so did Brittany. Brittany's flight back to Ohio was just two hours after Santana's flight was to take off. Rachel met them at the front door.

"Thanks for coming girls" said Rachel with a huge smile across her face.

"Thanks for letting us stay" said Santana.

Brittany was the first to give Rachel a hug followed by Santana who let the hug linger a little more. She was so thankful for Rachel letting them both stay and for all the kind things she did for them during their short time with her.

"Bye girls!"

They headed down to the cab and away they went. They didn't exchange any words in the cab, all they did was hold each other's hands and look straight forward through the window. Driving away from the big city and towards the place they least wanted to go. Upon their arrival at the airport, Santana headed over the fare and they both got out. Removing their suitcases from the trunk, they headed towards the front doors of the airport. Brittany held back as Santana checked in her luggage and had her flight ticket printed out for her. Still not saying a word, they headed towards the terminal, holding hands. They stopped and turned to each other.

"Brittany..."

"Yes..."

"School and cheer are really starting to keep me busy. I'm not going to be able to visit too often".

"I understand" said Brittany with a sad undertone to her voice.

"It doesn't mean I don't love you though. It just means we got to try harder to call each other, email each other, keep in contact as much as possible".

"I know".

"This isn't goodbye okay...it's more of a see you later kind of thing".

Santana grabbed both of Brittany's hands and held them in front of her. She smiled at Brittany who looked like someone had just told her Lord Tubbington had died.

"Remember that one time we went walking through the park by the school and you told me you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me...just me and no one else?"

"Yes..." said Brittany.

"Well I do too".

Santana reached into her bag and pulled out a box. Brittany's eyes lit up at the sight of the golden box. Santana opened it, revealing a stunning silver ring with a hearted diamond on top.

"I know it's not much but it's a promise to you Brit. A promise that I love you and no one else. I want to be with you forever and I hope you like it".

Santana put the ring on Brittany's finger. Brittany looked down at the ring and began to cry.

"Why are you crying?"

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana, squeezing really tight.

"Santana Lopez...you never cease to amaze me. I love you so much and no matter how far apart we are and for how long I will always look down at this ring and know you love me just as I love you.

They embraced for a long time. Santana looked up at a clock behind them.

"I have to go babe".

They kissed goodbye and slowly let go. Their finger tips the last to drop from the embrace as Santana walked away looking back at Brittany. Brittany waved as tears streamed down her face. When Santana finally turned around she broke down in tears.

"I love you Brittany S. Pierce" she whispered to herself.

"Forever and always" Brittany whispered.

They didn't know when they were going to see each other again. All they knew is that their love was strong and no matter what was thrown in front of them they had each other forever. What they didn't see coming was the next couple of months leading up to Christmas break. Their relationship would go through the hardest road they had ever been on.


	10. Chapter 10: The Mistake

Since the trip to New York, Santana had got really busy with school and cheer like she had said she would but Brittany was okay with it. Brittany had other things to distract her from the pain she felt being away from her girlfriend. She had a new best friend, Sam Evans. The former broke stripper was keeping her entertained and keeping her mind off things as much as possible. What Santana didn't know is he had other intentions.

The winter was fast approaching and the winter dance was being prepared by new school President, Blaine, and his VP, Sam. Blaine was too busy with other school obligations so he left all the planning to Sam. He took Brittany under his wing to help him out with the theme considering the Dinosaur Prom theme was such a hit, he thought why not. It was also an excuse to spend more time around her. Their friendship had only continued to grow since Brittany went off the deep end during Britney 2.0 week. They sat in a classroom brainstorming ideas for the dance theme when Brittany came up with a brilliant idea.

"What about a Sadie Hawkins style dance and the theme can be James Bond?"

"James Bond?!"

"Yeah like guys in tuxedos and girls in glam".

"That's an amazing idea".

"Well that new Skyfall movie is coming out soon right?"

"Yup, this Friday. I can't wait".

They both agreed and with that they began planning the winter dance. Decorations, refreshments, and the song list were all discussed. The Glee Club would be singing selected theme songs from the James Bond movies including the new Bond song sung by Adele.

Three weeks later marked the week of the dance. Brittany had sent Santana an email and asked her to attend the dance but unfortunately Santana had a cheer meet that day. All Brittany wanted was a date to the dance so she decided to ask Sam as a friend. He of course accepted the offer because he liked her, more then she knew. Sam arrived at Brittany's house to pick her up wearing a metallic black tuxedo with a midnight black bow tie. Brittany slowly came down the stairs dressed in a knee length, tight sparkling golden dress.

"You look amazing Brit".

"Thanks Sam! You're looking pretty dapper yourself".

Sam held the door open for Brittany and off they went to the dance. When they got there the gym was decorated in gold and black. Everyone looked amazing and super glamorous. The only thing missing for Brittany was her girlfriend. Being in the gym reminded her of last year's Prom and how amazing Santana looked in her red dress. Red was her colour, she always looked good in red. For a while Brittany wasn't feeling the dance, she just missed her girlfriend too much. It was Sam that helped her loosen up.

"Brit, what's wrong?"

"I just wish Santana was here".

"Yeah but she's not so let's go dance and forget about her for a while".

"I'll never forget about her".

"I know but we planned this dance together and you owe me at least one dance".

Marley and Tina took the stage and began singing the new Bond song. Sam held out his hand and waited until Brittany finally grabbed it. He pulled her off the seat and dragged her onto the dance floor.

"Brit..."

"Yeah..."

"Why do you stick around when you're clearly not happy?"

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"I mean why do you stay in a relationship when the other person isn't doing enough to keep the romance alive?"

"It's not that simple".

"Then how is it?"

"I stick around because I love her. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone else in this world. If I walked away I'd be walking away from the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life".

Sam goes completely silent as they continue to dance. Brittany pipes up.

"Does it hurt to feel alone in this? Yes, of course it does. It would hurt for anyone and I wouldn't wish it on anyone else's relationship but it would to take a lot for me to walk away".

"Well just so you know Brit...I'd fight for you...I'd be trying a lot harder then she is but I guess if you love her that much you'd do anything for her. Even hanging around while she continues to live life not knowing just how much her girlfriend is growing up".

"Thanks...it's nice to know someone around here understands".

"I care about you Brit. You're an amazing girl and I wish Santana was here to see just how much you're trying".

"Do you always know what to say?"

"Yes..."

They both looked at each other and laughed as the song ended. Brittany turned away from Sam to walk away but Sam grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"Brit..."

"Yeah..."

Sam leaned in and kissed her. She didn't know what kept her there in that moment but something did. She kissed him back but almost immediately drew back.

"Sam I can't".

Brittany pushed him away and ran out of the gym, leaving Sam in the middle of the dance floor alone. What had she done? She let him kiss her and she kissed him back right after she told him how much Santana meant to her. She ran into the nearest girls washroom and threw open the door, slamming it shut behind her. She was breathing heavily as she locked the door and sat down on the toilet. Throwing her head down into her hands she began to cry. If Santana found out about this she would be so hurt. Yes, her girlfriend hadn't been in her life as much but that wasn't an excuse to kiss Sam back. She sat there crying for the next hour before she finally got up and wiped away the tears. Unlocking the door and walking out the washroom, she headed back home. Santana could never find out about this. It was just a silly mistake made in the spur of a moment. Tomorrow was a new day and what happened tonight didn't have to be repeated to anyone.


	11. Chapter 11: A Christmas Surprise

It had been a month since Sam kissed Brittany and nothing had been said between them. They carried on like that kiss never happened, like that kiss meant nothing to either of them. Christmas break was two days away and Santana would be arriving home in three days for a whole month. An entire month for Brittany and her girlfriend to spend together. Brittany wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that time with the love of her life.

The Glee Club gathered in the choir room for an emergency meeting. They would be performing in the assembly tomorrow before everyone headed out to enjoy their winter break. Everyone sat in their chairs waiting for Mr. Shue to arrive.

"Why do you think we're having an emergency meeting?" asked Artie.

"Maybe the assembly got cancelled...at least I hope it did" replied Jacob.

Mr. Shue made his entrance looking incredibly happy. A smile wiped across his face like a little kid in a candy store.

"Hey everyone! I know we have our performance at the assembly tomorrow and all our songs have been picked but we're adding another to the list".

"What song?!" yelled Sugar from the back corner of the room.

"A solo for me? I thought you'd never ask" replied Tina.

"No...none of the above. Listen up we have a special guest here and she asked me if she could join us...I had to say yes".

With that being said, Santana walked into the room with a huge smile on her face, staring straight at Brittany. Brittany stared right back with complete surprise in her eyes. Santana looked amazing, she looked incredible, she looked like the only girl Brittany ever dreamed of and so she should.

"Surprise!"

"Santana! What are you doing here?!" asked Sam.

"My classes got cancelled tomorrow so I decided to head home early. I missed you guys!"

Everyone who knew Santana went and gave her a big hug, saying their hello's and miss you's except for Brittany. She continued to stare at Santana. So many thoughts were going through her head but the one standing out the most was that kiss between her and Sam. What if she found out? She couldn't lose her again.

"So everyone who doesn't know who this is...this is Santana Lopez. She graduated last year and is attending Louisville University with a cheerleading scholarship".

"Why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming home?" asked Brittany from her chair.

"I wanted to make it a surprise".

"Well congratulations...you surprised me".

Brittany got up and walked out of the room. Everyone looked confused but Santana took the prize for the most confused. She ran after Brittany as Brittany lead her outside. Brittany sat down on the steps, Santana sitting down next to her.

"What was that all about?" asked Santana.

"I'm just having a bad day that's all, I didn't mean to snap on you like that".

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it".

"Brit...it's your girlfriend you're talking to. You can talk to me about anything, you know that".

Brittany just sat there with her head in her hands not speaking.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Still no word out of Brittany.

"Brittany...talk to me!"

Brittany raised her head and turned towards Santana. She grabbed her hands in hers and placed an out of place strand of hair behind Santana's ear with her fingertips.

"I have to tell you something".

"Okay..."

"Promise me you won't be mad..."

"Mad about what Brit?"

"Remember how I e-mailed you to tell you I was going to the dance with Sam?"

"Yeah...how is Trouty Mouth by the way? You haven't e-mailed me in a while".

"Look...he kissed me".

"He what?!"

"He kissed me".

"I'm going to kick that blondie big lipped broke stripper's ass!"

Santana stood up and started to storm off but Brittany stopped her.

"I kissed him back".

Santana stopped in her tracks with her back to Brittany. They stood their silent for what seemed like minutes until Brittany spoke up.

"Say something..."

Santana turned around to face her with the exact look Brittany didn't want to see in her eyes.

"What do you want me to say? That it's okay...that I've been a bad girlfriend? That I understand you were lonely? Of course I do but that doesn't mean you go behind my back and kiss someone else".

"He kissed me!"

"Yeah and you kissed him back!"

"It didn't mean anything and I stopped it".

"I would NEVER do that to you. NEVER!"

"You weren't around...you weren't calling...I didn't know what this was anymore. He was there for me when you weren't and I'll admit that there was an attraction to that. He was showing me the attention that you weren't and I fell for it...I fell for it like anyone would".

"Sam Evans...I thought you loved me".

"I do..."

"Well you wouldn't do that if you still loved me".

"I'm so sorry Santana. I wish I could take it all back but I can't. It happened and I regret it. I regret it more than anything I have ever regretted in the past. I try you know, I try really hard to stay positive and stay hopeful for us...for our relationship, but it's hard. You're so far away, you're busy, I'm busy, and I think about you every day but I can't be near you every day and that kills me. I've worn this ring every day since you gave it to me and I smile every time I look down at my hand but I wish I had you here to share the happiness with".

"You know I can't be here".

"I know that".

"Why Brit? Other then the fact you were lonely, what was going through your head when you kissed him back?"

"You...that's why I stopped it. That's why I thought I'd be honest with you and tell you about it".

"I trusted you, I believed in us, I thought coming home this winter break would help us but I'm not so sure about that anymore. You broke my trust, you lost the belief in us, and I'm not sure how to gain back that trust...I'm not sure I believe in us anymore".

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm letting you go. I can't be here every minute you need me, I can't hold you or kiss you every day. I think it's only right to let you go because we're holding each other back from each other's futures. Let's face it...I'm going one way and you're going the other. I love you...I love you so much. This is the worst pain I have ever felt in my entire life, I want you to know that. I feel betrayed by the only person I care about in this miserable, stinking world and that cuts deep. Don't ever lose yourself Brit because someone is going to be very lucky to have you...it's just not me".

Santana looks up into Brittany's eyes where tears are flowing down her cheeks. She leans in and kisses her forehead.

"I love you Brittany S. Pierce and I'm sorry".

Santana got up off the steps and walked away, leaving Brittany alone in tears.

"I love you too".

If Brittany could describe how she felt she would say she felt like dying. She lost her once and now she lost her again, only this time it seemed like a sure thing. She only had herself to blame and loneliness was no excuse for what she did. What happened now? What was she to do? Just move on and pretend she didn't love her anymore? She loved her and no one else. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her but it was over now. She sat on those steps for the rest of the school day. People walking by, people trying to talk to her, people knocking into her on their way inside, but she didn't move. She stayed completely still, still like how her heart felt at that very moment. She was broken.


	12. Chapter 12: Bitch Slap

Santana took some time the night after she found out about the kiss to cool down, let off some steam. She planned talking to Sam about it as well only she wasn't going to go see easy on him. He had come between her relationship with Brittany even though she thought they were friends. Yes, she made fun of his lips a lot in the past but they briefly dated a while ago before she realized she played for the other team...so why would he cross the line like that? She was going to get to the bottom of this.

She approached Sam and Joe in the hallway before heading into the choir room to practice for the assembly this afternoon.

"Sam...Dreads...can I talk to Sam alone for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure, later bro" replied Joe.

Sam suddenly had a look of concern in his eye. He knew exactly where this was going and he wasn't so sure he wanted to be around for this.

"So Trouty Mouth...I hear you and another blonde we both know are getting closer".

"Yeah. Brittany's been helping me with my Vice Presidency. She's very creative you know".

"She's especially creative in the bedroom".

"I wouldn't know...she's a friend".

"Oh cut the crap Steven Tyler! I know!"

"Know what?"

"Are you always this obvious Pouty-McPoutster?"

"Santana, I don't know what you're going on about here".

"You kissed her!"

"Oh...that...well she kissed me back".

"She told me, no need to make me re-live it".

"You asked for it".

"I asked for what?! The re-living part or the whole damn thing?"

"You weren't there for her when she needed you".

"So you thought you'd step in a show her some attention with your tongue?! I'm surprised you didn't suck her right up into your mouth with those lips of yours".

"Can we talk about this later?"

"No we can't because I'm not sticking around a day longer".

"What about Christmas...your family?"

"I made up some sorry ass excuse that I had a cheer meet on Boxing Day so they're coming to Louisville to celebrate. I can't be around this place, it makes me sick".

"She loves you Santana. She loves you so much and instead of trying to mend things you're running away from it?"

"I trusted her. I trusted her and believed in us even though we were miles apart and she basically spat on that trust and belief. I can't just stick around and try and mend something I know can't be mended. Especially when my heart feels like it's been torn out of my chest and kicked to the curb. And you...you hurt me too! Here I am thinking my girlfriend's going to the winter dance with a great guy who will show her a great time...keep her mind off things you know. Meanwhile, he's too busy shoving his tongue down her throat to even stop and think that maybe he's ruining something that was meant to last forever".

"Not everything lasts forever".

"This was going to..."

"It still can".

"Forget it Sam! You and Brittany have a great life together. Tell her I said goodbye".

As Santana turned around, Brittany was walking down the hallway. Santana quickly turned the other way to walk out but it was too late, Brittany saw her.

"Where are you going?"

Sam stayed in the hallway but off to the side, pretending to fiddle around in his locker.

"I'm going home".

"What about the assembly?"

"Tell Shuester I'm sorry...something came up".

"I think you should stay. was looking forward to you being a part of this".

"Yeah well I've never felt less a part of this then I do now so I'd rather avoid it".

"Why did you come here then?"

"I had to talk to Sam".

"You shouldn't of gotten him involved. It's my fault this all happened".

Santana quickly spun around to face Brittany.

"Somehow I don't believe that statement but whatever you say Brit".

"Look...I shouldn't have let it happen in the first place".

"I have to go".

"Can you just listen to me for a second?"

"I have to catch a flight in three hours".

"Where are you going?!"

"Back to Louisville...I have a cheer meet".

"What about Christmas?"

"It's happening down there this year. Tell your mom and Lord Tubbington a Merry Christmas from me".

"Santana..."

Santana turned around and started walking out slowly. She could hear Brittany talking to Sam very faintly in the background. She turned around to see Sam giving her a hug. This really got to Santana...she just talked to him about how betrayed and hurt she felt by both of them and now he was just going to comfort her ex in front of her?! She stormed over to them both and grabbed Sam by the collar, pushing him against the lockers.

"Woah! Calm down!"

"Babe...let him go" cried Brittany.

"You're a pig" whispered Santana in Sam's face.

Letting his collar go, she swiped her hand across his face. The sound echoed through the hallway as Santana walked away. Opening the back doors to the school, you could see all the late-comers rushing in. Brittany and Sam stood there looking amazed at what just happened. Santana continued to walk across the school's yard, breathing heavily. That breathing soon turned into huffing, which turned into yelling, then turned into tears. It was time for her to move on with her life and going back to Louisville this afternoon was a perfect start.


	13. Chapter 13: The Run-In

It was Spring Break and neither Brittany nor Santana had spoken a word to each other in almost 4 months. The entire Glee Club gang decided to head down to Florida to catch some rays for Spring Break, even Rachel and Kurt were going to join them. What Rachel refused to mention is that Santana had called her up a few weeks ago to tell her to join her and her friends in Daytona for Spring Break. This could either be the most amazing Spring Break ever or could turn out to be a disaster.

Brittany and the rest of the gang showed up to the hotel, loud and obnoxious as ever. Rachel stood at the front doors with Kurt as they all ran into each other's arms, smiling, and beginning to catch up already.

"Hey Brit" said Rachel, as Brittany approached the doors slowly from behind the pack.

"Hey Rachel" she replied.

They made there way into the hotel, getting their keys, and heading upstairs to their rooms. Brittany was sharing a room with Rachel, Tina, and Sugar. A room she knew she'd get annoyed of so she was quite happy they were somewhere where she could just take off and have fun even if it was by herself.

"I'm going down to the pool" said Sugar from inside the bathroom.

"I second that" agreed Tina.

Sugar popped her head outside the bathroom.

"What about you girls?"

"We'll meet you down there" said Rachel.

Sugar and Tina booked it out of the room, towels in hand. Rachel sat across from Brittany, who was really quiet for someone who had just arrived in Miami for Spring Break.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm just tired that's all".

"You want me to get out of your way? You could sleep for a bit".

"It's up to you. I probably won't sleep to be honest".

Rachel looked down at Brittany's hand and saw the promise ring Santana had given her back when they went their separate ways after New York.

"Where'd you get that?" said Rachel curiously grabbing her hand.

Brittany politely snatched her hand back and took the ring off slowly.

"I can't remember..."

"Well it's really pretty".

"Yeah I guess so".

There was an awkward silence for a minute then Rachel got up off the bed from across Brittany and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see what Kurt's up to. I'll see you down at the beach?"

"Yeah...I won't be long".

With that, Rachel closed the door behind her and left Brittany all alone in the hotel room. She stared at the TV in front of her, pondering whether or not to turn it on. If she did, she may end up spending the rest of the day watching TV in a daze.

Ever since Santana left before Christmas, all Brittany could do was keep replaying the slap in her mind. Sam totally deserved it but she didn't actually think it would happen. Brittany and Sam had stopped talking recently over a argument about Santana and her bitchy ways. Brittany sat there for two hours defending her ex-girlfriend while Sam went on about how much of a bad person she is. She wished that kiss between her and Sam had never happened, if it hadn't things would've been a lot different now.

Brittany could hear laughing on the other side of the door. She curled up and laid on the bed, facing the window, which faced the beach. She smiled, watching the waves crash across the sand. People running around the beach, screaming, laughing, playing games. She wanted to be out there but she had no motivation right now. Suddenly the door swung open and she could hear two girls laughing. The door slammed shut behind them.

"I'm trying to get some shut eye here!" yelled Brittany.

Brittany turned around to see Santana with her arm wrapped around another girl's arm. The girl was tall, had wavy long blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. It took a moment for either of them to grasp the moment that was currently happening.

"Brittany..."

"Santana..."

"Who is this?" said the random blonde girl.

"Oh sorry...Natalie this is Brittany, Brittany this is Natalie".

Brittany and Natalie both nodded heads at each other, their way in acknowledging the other.

"What are you doing here?" asked Brittany out of pure curiosity.

"It's Spring Break..."

Natalie looked at Santana and started giggling.

"I'm sorry is something funny?"

"She's just giggly because she's been drinking".

"I can see you've had a few drinks as well".

"Maybe one or two...or six".

Santana and Natalie began to laugh hysterically as Brittany sat there confused. What was Santana doing here really? And why was her arm wrapped around this air head? Had she moved on to someone else that quick or was this all planned to make her jealous?

"Is there a reason you're in my room?" said Brittany with a spark of hostility in her voice.

"We thought this was ours...sorry" replied Santana.

"Well if you don't mind I'd like to continue to sleep".

"Yeah...sorry to disturb you".

Santana grabbed Natalie's hand and walked out of the room. Shutting the door behind her and the laughing began again. Brittany turned back over to look at the beach. What was she doing moping around like this? It was about time she got off her ass and started doing something with her life. She was slipping into a depression and it just wasn't right.

Grabbing her towel she headed down to the beach. She met up with everyone else and went on with her day like she hadn't even run into Santana. If her ex-girlfriend could just walk into her hotel room with another girl and no care in the world then why couldn't she pretend like nothing went on between them? Brittany tried all day long to forget about Santana but the thought of her kept creeping up on her. Maybe a good night's sleep would do her good? After a long day in the sun and plenty of drinks coming their way, they all headed back to bed. Hopefully tomorrow would bring a better day for Brittany.


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Goodbye

Brittany, Rachel, Sugar, and Tina all were fast asleep in their hotel room. They had a long day and rest is exactly what they needed if they planned to take on the day tomorrow by storm. Brittany suddenly woke up after a bad dream and headed for the bathroom but before she could reach it she heard a tiny little knock on the door. Who the hell could be knocking at this time? It was three in the morning. She ignored the knock and went straight to the bathroom. On her way out she could hear the knocking again only this time is was followed by a loud whisper.

"Brittany...are you in there? Brittany...please come to the door".

"Who the hell?" whispered Brittany to herself.

She crept over to the door and opened it slowly as to not wake up everyone else. When the door was finally open and Brittany adjusted her eye sight, there she was. Santana Lopez, the prettiest girl she had ever seen, standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you".

"It's three in the morning Santana. Everyone else is sleeping".

"Can we go somewhere?"

"Like where?"

"Like to the beach or something?"

"It's pitch black out".

"Just follow me please".

Santana begins to walk away and Brittany is very hesitant. Santana turns around and shrugs her shoulders.

"Are you coming or not?"

Brittany lets out a huff and closes the hotel door behind her, forgetting her keys inside.

"Shit" she whispers.

"What happened?"

"I forgot my keys in the bedroom".

"Forget it...we'll figure that one out later, now follow me".

Brittany follows Santana down to the beach. They can't see anything except for each other.

"Why are you bringing me down here?"

"You embarrassed me in front of Natalie".

"That's why you brought me down here? To talk about some chick I don't know?!"

"She's a friend Brittany and you made us both look like were wasted and made me feel like you didn't even know me anymore".

"Well you were both wasted and no offense or anything but I don't really know you anymore. How long has it been? Almost four months...you haven't spoken a word to you in four months and you expect me to just smile and welcome you with open arms back into my life?"

"You could've e-mailed me...called me...texted me".

"The last time I saw you, you were leaving for Louisville before Christmas even came. You had just slapped Sam Evans in the face because he was comforting me. The last time I saw you...we weren't together anymore Santana".

Santana bowed her head down in shame and a silence came over both of them. Santana finally raised her head up to speak.

"You betrayed my trust Brit. You think I didn't want to be with you forever? I gave you that ring on your finger for a reason" she said as she pointed down at Brittany's hand.

Brittany pulled her hand behind her back so not to reveal that she had taken the ring off when they first got here.

"You still have that ring on right?"

"Of course I do" replied Brittany with her hand still behind her back.

"What are you hiding back there?"

"Nothing..."

"Let me see your hand Brit".

"No".

"Let me see it".

"NO!"

Santana goes to grab Brittany's hand but Brittany pulls it back. Santana runs behind Brittany but Brittany turns around in time to not show her the ring-less finger.

"You're not wearing it anymore, are you?"

"Of course I am Santana".

"No you're not, or you would've showed me your hand. Just show me your hand Brit".

"I don't feel like it".

"Please...I don't care if you took it off. I just want to see if you did".

Brittany slowly pulls her hand from behind her back to reveal the ring-less finger.

"That was a promise ring Brit..."

"Yeah and you broke that promise".

"No I didn't".

"You did! You broke up with me...that broke all ties to that promise ring you gave me".

"I might've broken up with you but you were the one who betrayed me. You broke the promise the second you kissed Sam Evans back".

Another silence drew across them both.

"I apologized a million times for that Santana. I still apologize about that in my head but it happened and there's nothing I can do to take it back".

"So why did you take it off?"

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again to be honest. I didn't think you'd care".

"Well I care. I will always care about you Brit. You don't think I haven't sat around my dorm in the last four months and thought about you? Because I have. I think about you every day. You weren't just my girlfriend...you were my best friend, my soulmate".

"Then who's Natalie?"

"She's a friend I met through cheerleading".

"Is she just a friend?"

"We slept together once".

"Ugh! I should've known".

"You have no right to get mad at me Brit! We weren't together. When you kissed Sam, we were".

"Can you stop bringing up that kiss?!"

"Why? You did it..."

"Because I hate myself for that! I hate that I did that to you. And you keep saying I betrayed your trust and the belief that our relationship could last...that hurts to hear Santana. It makes me feel stupid and you know I don't like that word".

"Then why did you do it?"

"I told you...you weren't there for me, he was. He made me feel good about myself and he comforted me in my time of need".

"Yeah well that's how Natalie made me feel. She made me feel needed and good about myself when I didn't even get a fighting chance from you. I thought maybe after I left for Christmas you might've come to see me. You might've fought for our love but I got nothing, not even a text message".

"Are you kidding me right now Santana?!"

"What?!"

"I flew all the way to Louisville at the beginning of the school year because I missed you and in return I get a surprised look on your face and a confusion as to why I was there. I then gather up the courage to go to New York and get there before you do to devise some sort of plan to win you back..."

"And it worked!"

"Yes it did. But the second you go back to Louisville, I'm stuck again with no reply to my e-mails, phone calls, texts. What was I supposed to do? Just sit back to pretend like everything was okay? It wasn't...it never was. Not after you left for school. You left me behind in Lima".

"It's not my fault you didn't graduate" said Santana under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way".

"I'm sure you didn't..."

Brittany turned around and started walking back towards the hotel.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to sleep it's almost four in the morning Santana! I'm not wasting tomorrow by sleeping in all day".

"Can you please come back here and finish talking to me?"

Brittany turned around to face Santana.

"I thought we were finished here?"

"I brought you down here so we could sort things out. I didn't bring you down here to argue".

"Well it seems the latter has won".

Brittany turns back around and starts walking away again. Santana runs after her and grabs her hand, swinging her back around. She grabs the sides of Brittany's face and kisses her. Brittany pulls away.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm making things right. I want to be with you and no one else...I love you".

"I don't know Santana...in the last 8 months all we've done is fight, make-up, fight, make-up. Maybe we just weren't meant to be together".

"Is that how you feel?"

"I don't know how I feel? My emotions...my feelings...they've been all over the place in the last couple of months. I don't know where to start".

"Then let's start from the beginning..."

Santana reaches out her hand to shake Brittany's.

"Hi...I'm Santana Lopez".

Brittany doesn't return the hand shake.

"This is a start, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure if I want to start all over again. We're still the same people, we're still going to be in the same places in life, what makes you think starting over will change anything?"

"Starting over means we can erase all the past. We can erase every argument, every bump in the road, every mistake we've ever made and start fresh".

"All those arguments, bumps in the road, mistakes...they're all still there in the back of my mind. It's not that easy to erase the past".

"Do you love me?"

"I always will Santana but all roads lead to disappointment here".

"Isn't love enough?"

"I wish it was..."

"Why does this hurt so much?"

"I wish I had an answer to that question".

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and Brittany squeezed her tightly.

"I love you so much..."

"Always and forever..."

Brittany reached into her back pocket and pulled out the promise ring. She handed it to Santana.

"Maybe one day..."

Santana smiled and placed the ring on her finger.

"It's my turn to wear this now".

They kissed each other, holding their lips together for what seemed like forever. As they parted, they walked their separate ways. They didn't bother looking back at each other because both of them were full of tears. That was it. The final goodbye. The last time they would ever see each other.


End file.
